


Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Dark Will Graham, Gen, Innocent Hannibal Lecter, Reverse roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few 100 word drabbles written for the reverse roles au where will is the cannibal and hannibal is innocent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His knife slips seamlessly through the red that he holds between his fingers. Heart thumping, thumping, thumping away in his chest. His lips pull back from his teeth in a smile, more of a smirk, and his brown eyes meet hazel. He has to know what he’s slicing, preparing for his palate. But, yet, Lecter does not say a word, just watches him with a wariness, a look of almost apprehension. Though, it melts away as quickly as it had appeared in the first place.  
Will is no fool. He’s seen the way that Hannibal watches him.  
“ What’s for dinner?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal watches him closely. Empath, criminal profiler, teacher. Will Graham is many things. He’s skilled in the kitchen, he’s noticed, sitting at his kitchen table while he cooks them dinner. He wonders just what lies beneath the surface. His dark eyes hold secrets, so many secrets that it nearly pains him to not have even scratched the surface of who Will Graham really is.  
The blond straightens his tie, sips from his wine glass, and stands, walking over towards the counter where Will holds a butcher’s knife firmly in his grip. Will looks at him and smiles, smirks.  
“Foie Gras.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A cruel dish, is it not?” Hannibal questions. Will’s face darkens for a moment.  
“Very true,” he says and silence fills the space between them. Hannibal watches his eyes, his face, the way his gaze flickers to Hannibal every now and then. Nervous.  
“From where do you procure your meat?” he asks. The wrong question because Will stiffens just slightly. Hannibal eyes him suspiciously, hides his gaze in his wine glass. Will then smiles easily, warmly.  
“A local butcher,” he answers, as if talking about the weather. Hannibal smirks while under the cover of the glass.   
A local butcher, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s months later and he’s standing in Will Graham’s kitchen once more. The man’s hands are bathed in blood, crimson and sticky and the scent of iron permeates the air. Hannibal’s lungs are burning, his muscles alight with energy. Will watches him, stares at him with an almost fond look, endearment.  
“I trusted you,” he murmurs. They’re inches apart, mere centimeters and he can feel Will’s eyes burning into his own.   
“As I you,” Hannibal replies. Will lets out the softest chuckle, a whisper of a laugh. A flash of silver and Will’s no longer the only one painted red.


	5. Chapter 5

The air burns with tension and Hannibal can hardly breathe. He’s so damn close. He inhales through his mouth. He knows that the inspector is just around the corner, he could hear him calling for him. But, he’s not interested in the Italian man. Not now.  
He stops, turns, stands in place. It’s been long enough. He’s spent months ruminating on this moment, the moment where hunter meets hunted. He’s unsure of which side he falls on. He hears footsteps and turns quickly, staring into thick darkness.  
“I forgive you,” he whispers and somewhere, Will Graham smirks in the darkness.


End file.
